Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device for arranging anti-falling device, and more particularly to the technical field that controls wobble of the anti-falling device.
Description of Related Arts
Conventional connecting device is illustrated in Taiwan Patent No. 104205356 “Falling Prevention Connecting Device” and Taiwan Patent No. 105206516 “Locking Type Connection Device for Preventing from Falling.” However, the inventor of the present invention discovers the drawbacks of these prior cases. Specifically speaking, when a user moves at height, the anti-falling device can wobble greatly all around along the connecting device and make the user's back very uncomfortable due to lots of friction.
Also, the connecting device according to the prior art has two sets of anti-falling devices arranged thereon at the same time for two-hand operation purpose, but these two sets of anti-falling devices can often bump with each other when the user is moving. As a result, it not only generates noise that bothers people, but also highly possibly damages the inner structure of the anti-falling device under the long-term constant bumping, which may lead to the failure of the anti-falling device.
Because of this, the present inventor has elaborately conducted his research and development and eventually come up with the present invention that is able to improve on the drawbacks of conventional connecting devices.